Taking Chances
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sam is a young, new teacher at McKinley high; Rachel is a student who is fed up with the immaturity of high school boys. Fate brings them together. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this story came into my head when I found out that Chord Overstreet will be playing Brick's teacher in **_**The Middle**_** in this upcoming season. I think that there is going to be a total of three or four chapters, so I won't be distracted from **_**Somewhere Only We Know**_** for long. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on glee. I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

* * *

><p>Taking Chances<p>

Chapter One

Rachel sighed as she made her way to her English class. It was the first day of her senior year, and so far, things weren't looking too great. She's already gotten slushied twice, today, and if it happened again, she'll be out of extra clothes to wear.

The short girl knew that today would probably be rough. She'd broken up with Finn during the summer. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she just didn't feel any spark between them, anymore. He was just too immature for her.

Once she made it into the classroom, Rachel took a seat next to Santana and Brittany, who were chatting about how ridiculous Ms. Surlea looked, today. Ms. Surlea was the Algebra teacher, who had apparently been teaching at McKinley high since Mr. Shue was there. For some reason, the red headed teacher had decided to never wear a bra, and was always wearing her pants up to her chest. It was a scary sight, and no matter how long she had been her teacher, Rachel could never be used to it.

The class began to quiet down when they heard the door open, and the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor. "Hey guys," Rachel looked up at the teacher. He was a blonde man of average height, with emerald green eyes; probably the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He looked pretty young, probably about twenty two or twenty three years old.

"My name is Mr. Evans," the blonde teacher said as he wrote his name on the bored. "Now," he looked at a white piece of paper in his hand, "I just need to take attendance , and then we'll be ready to start,"

As Rachel continued to stare at her new teacher, she noticed that his shirt could just barely show the shape of his biceps. She literally had to tear her eyes away from his arms, so she wouldn't embarrass herself when he called her name.

"Rachel Berry?" the petite brunette's face lit up when she heard the man say her name.

"Here!" she raised her hand, almost certain that she blushed when her eyes met his.

"Mike Chang?"

Before Mike had a chance to answer, Brittany raised her hand, a blank expression on her face. Mr. Evans gave her a confused glance, before walking up to her desk, "You're Mike Chang?"

"Mhm," the ditsy blonde nodded.

"Are you sure?" he bent down so he was now at an eye level with her.

"Yup," Rachel and Santana couldn't help but laugh at their friend's cluelessness.

The teacher didn't seem to believe her, "Really now? That's a pretty unusual name for a girl."

"Is this because I'm Asian?" Brittany asked, "because that's _so_ racist."

Rachel sighed, deciding that Brittany had confused their teacher enough, "Brittany, I don't think he's buying it."

"Shh," she whispered not- so- quietly, "he totally thinks that I'm Asian,"

"I heard that," he smirked.

"That's Brittany," Rachel sighed, "she's not the brightest crayon in the box," she thought for a moment, "I think that there's supposed to be a star next to her name."

"Hmm," he looked down the list, "Oh; Brittany Pierce. There she is," he smiled down at her, "thank you."

"No problem," she smiled back, admiring his perfectly whitened teeth, and his charming smile.

"So," Mr. Evans said once he finished taking attendance, "I think that it's a good idea to start with a little Shakespeare," he took a stack of books from the shelf.

When Rachel received her copy of the book, she read the title and smiled. _Romeo and Juliet_. One of her favorites. She glanced at Brittany, who was flipping through the pages, completely lost. "I have absolutely no idea what any of this means," she said, flatly.

"Well we'll need to fix that, won't we." He said opening up his copy of the book, "Now, I need somebody to read the prologue, aloud. Do we have any volunteers.

"I will," Rachel raised her hand.

"Go ahead," he nodded.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<br>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.<br>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
>And the continuance of their parents' rage,<br>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;<br>The which if you with patient ears attend,  
>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."<em>

"Good," he smiled at her. "Now seeing that Shakespeare is confusing for some of you guys," he looked at Brittany, "I'm going to make this stuff easier to understand." He looked down at the book. "In the sixth stanza, it mentions 'a pair of star crossed lovers'. Does anybody know what that means?"

Brittany raised her hand. "Yes Brittany?"

"Isn't that about star wars, or something?"

"Um… no…." he shook his head, "does anybody else want to take a swing at it?" Rachel raised her hand. "Rachel?"

"Well, didn't Shakespeare base a lot of his writing on astrology?"

"That's right,"

"Well the expression means that Romeo and Juliet's weren't supposed to meet, and that they went against fait."

"Right; that's very good."

Rachel smiled as she continued to watch Mr. Evans. She noticed how she was so animated when he spoke, using hand gestures, a lot. She loved the way his voice sounded, even though she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, anymore. He was very handsome, definitely cuter than Mr. Shue, who was the only crush worthy teacher at the school (until today, that was).

Once the bell rang, the short brunette broke out of her trance, standing up from her seat. She walked out the room, Santana and Brittany by her side.

"I'll tell you something," Santana said, "That Mr. Evans is _fine_."

"Really fine." Brittany agreed.

Rachel nodded, "Definitely,"

"Please," Noah scoffed as he caught up to them, "he's not so great; not as good looking as the Puckasourous."

The three girls sighed and rolled their eyes, "Whatever you say."

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Sam Evans sighed as he saw Rachel Berry staring into space- well, at him, actually, but that didn't really make a difference, did it? It was only the second day of classes, but the small girl had already proved to him that she was a fine student; much different from the two girls that she seemed to be friends with. But for some reason, her mind didn't really seem to be there, on that particular day. This was the third time he had caught her zoning out.

"Rachel?" he said her name a second time, when she didn't answer him.

"Huh?" she shook her head, looking into his eyes. Those big brown eyes were beautiful, he had to give her that. "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

"I asked if you were okay; you seem a little distant."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm sorry; it won't happen again." _Crap_, she thought, when her teacher turned his attention back to the lesson. _I need to be more careful; that was the third time he caught me._ Rachel had no idea what was going on with her mind. She was usually so focused in school. But there was something about Mr. Evans that intrigued her. Whenever she thought about him, she couldn't help but smile ear to ear. She wanted- no _needed_- to find out more about him. And there was no way in hell that she would give up, until she was satisfied.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Once the bell rang, Rachel looked across the room, at Mr. Evans, who was sitting at his desk. She stood up, and slowly made her way up to him. "M-Mr. Evans?" she asked nervously.

The blonde man looked up from the papers that were on his desk. "Yes Rachel? How can I help you?"

"Um… I was wondering if you could… tutor me. I'm having a hard time with _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "it seems like you're doing just fine; one of the best in the class." He thought for a moment, "though you _were _a little off focus, today. Maybe it would be a good idea if I give you some extra help."

"Great," she smiled, "I'm free on Friday."

"Sounds good," he smiled back. Now that Sam looked closer, he noticed that Rachel was really beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulder in waves. Her skin was a perfect creamy white complexion. _What the hell are you thinking?_ He thought, _She's your student; you're not supposed to be thinking about students, like that._ He couldn't shake the fact that he was extremely interested in this particular girl. _I mean, there's nothing wrong with wanting to get to know a student better, right?_ He hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? And I know, sucky ending. Please, please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. A reader's feedback is the best gift an author can get. **

**Now on to chapter two:**

* * *

><p>Taking Chances<p>

Chapter Two

Rachel looked around the apartment as she followed Mr. Evans into the kitchen. It was fairly large, considering he was living alone. It was pretty obvious that there weren't any women living there; there were several empty potato chip bags, in the kitchen, and she could see a fairly large stack of XBOX games, most of them were pretty familiar to her, thanks to Noah and her fathers.

She sat down next to him at the kitchen table, taking her notebook out of her backpack. "So," the blonde man smiled at her, "where _exactly_ are you having trouble?"

"Uh…" Rachel stalled. The problem was, she had always been an expert when it came to Shakespeare. Figuring out what all of the words meant was easy for her. She needed to think fast, or Mr. Evans would start to get suspicious. "… I can't understand what it's… what the whole play is all about."

"Oh," he nodded, "I can see where you're confused." _Oh wow_ he thought as he looked into her eyes, _there are those eyes, again._ "Your eyes are really pretty," he said without thinking. _You dumbass!_ He kicked himself, internally, _what the hell are you thinking?_

"Thank you," the petite brunette's face turned a deep shade of red. "I like your eyes, too."

"Uh… well… thank you, Rachel," he cleared his throat, "Now… let's get… get back to the book." He opened up _Romeo and Juliet_. "So the first thing you should remember when you read Romeo and Juliet is that most of the characters don't want them to be together."

"Why?" she asked, faking cluelessness.

"Well, because Romeo and Juliet's families are in this feud that's been going on since their grandparents were little kids," he explained, running his fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"What were they fighting about?"

"None of them know; all they know is that they're not supposed to have anything to do with each other."

"But what-" Rachel was interrupted by the sound of her phone beeping, "Oh," she pulled her phone out of her backpack, "I'm so sorry; I thought I put it on vibrate."

He shook his head, "It's fine,"

When the brown eyed girl read the text message, she rolled her eyes, letting out an aggravated sigh, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's just… you don't care."

"Of course I care; you look upset. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "Well, there's this guy, Finn, that I sort of dated over the summer."

"Oh," he thought for a moment, "did he break up with you?"

"Not even close," she shook her head, "I dumped him."

"Why did you dump him?" he asked, curiously.

"For a lot of reasons, really," she paused for a quick minute, "for starters, he had sex with my best friend, two years ago."

"Brittany?" Sam knew that he shouldn't be talking about his student's personal life, like this. But he couldn't help but hang on to every word that came out of her mouth."

"No," she shook her head, "Santana; Brittany thinks that he's 'icky'. Plus, he's just… too immature for me." She sighed, "But to be fair… all of the boys in this school seem rather… childish." Rachel sighed, "after three bad relationships, I've decided to stop dating any of the boys that go to that school."

The green eyed boy chuckled, "Yeah… I was sort of like that, too. Don't worry; they'll change once they get older."

"I hope so… sometimes I just… I wonder if I'll ever meet someone… who is… you know… right for me. I mean, Brittany has Santana, Puck has Lauren… where's my soul mate?"

"Well, it's not- wait a second, what do you mean, 'Brittany has Santana'? Isn't Brittany dating that kid in the wheelchair?"

"Well, they say that when they give each other 'sweet lady kisses' it's not cheating, because they're both girls," she sighed, "I don't think I believe that, though."

"You know what," Sam chuckled, "neither do I."

A few seconds after he said that, Rachel realized what she had just done. She'd told a man that she had only known for a week, the thing that she promised to take to the grave. She'd kept Brittany and Santana's secret for almost two years, and all of a sudden, she just couldn't keep it, anymore? Something was definitely something strange going on with her, these days.

"A-actually… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that; it was kind of a secret," she told him, nervously, "just… please don't tell anyone; Santana doesn't want anyone to know that she's a lesbian."

"I won't; I promise."

"Thanks," she smiled, "you're a really great teacher,"

"Thank you," Sam smiled back at her, "you're a pretty good student."

The small girl's smile grew wider when her teacher complimented her. She moved her chair a little closer to him. _There's nothing wrong with wanting to be closer to your teacher, right? _She thought.

_Man, his eyes are __**so**__ green._ Rachel had never told her ex boyfriends this, in order to spare their feelings, but she'd always preferred men with blue or green eyes. There was just something about men with light colored eyes that she loved.

And his lips. She could go on and on about those lips. They were a bit larger than normal, but she kind of liked them better, that way. The just looked so… _kissable._ She could just imagine how they would feel against her li- _wait a second! He's your teacher! That's never going to happen!_

_W-Why is she staring at me?_ Sam thought, _Damn, she's gorgeous!_ He looked at her lips, longing to feel them against his own. _Stop thinking about her like that! She's only, like, seventeen! _He bit his lip, trying not to think about what he wanted to do, oh so badly. _Maybe if I… _and then his lips were on hers. He didn't mean to do it, he just… lost control.

Rachel was definitely caught off guard by her teacher's actions; but that didn't mean that she didn't like it. The petite brunette rested her hand on his cheek as he deepened the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

Sam moved his lips down to her neck, giving Rachel some air. "M-Mr. Evans," she moaned, her fingers running through his golden blonde hair. His teeth nipped and sucked at her pulse point, just enough to leave a bruise.

The short girl lifted his head up, pressing her lips against his, once again. After a few more seconds of lip locking, the blonde man pulled away. "Rachel," he gasped, completely out of breath. "We… we can't do this."

"Yes we can," she breathed, resting her hand on the front of his shirt, "I l-"

He shook his head, "No… this isn't right! This isn't supposed to be happening; it's unnatural!"

"But it _is_ natural; you are-"

"Your teacher; I'm your teacher, Rachel! I…" he stood up, "… I think it's best if I just took you home,"

"But I…" she looked up at him, deciding that it was no use. "Y-Yes sir." She grabbed her backpack, following him to the door. _There's no way that this is over,_ she thought. How could it be? That kiss- it was amazing; the most incredible feeling in the world. "No," she told herself, quietly, so Mr. Evans wasn't able to hear her. "I'm not letting him get away that easy."

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana were doing homework in the school library. When they got up to English, she couldn't help but start thinking about the man who assigned them the work.

There was no question about it: Mr. Evans was her favorite teacher. It wasn't really because of the usual reasons that a student would like a teacher, but still… he'd beaten Mr. Shue, who had been her favorite since before glee club. Don't get her wrong, Mr. Shue was still an excellent teacher; but there was no way in hell that he could even compare with Mr. Evans. There was just no possible way.

"Rach? Rach! Hello? Earth to Rachel!"

"Huh?" The small girl broke out of her trance when she heard Santana scream her name. "Oh; sorry. I was just… thinking."

"What's going on with you, Rae?" the Latina asked, "you've been acting really strange, since Friday."

"And…" Brittany examined her friend's neck, "is that a hickey."

"What?" Rachel covered the purple mark on her neck with her hand, _Crap!_ "um… no…"

"Then what is it?" the ditsy blonde asked, curiously.

"Uh… i… um… I… burnt myself with my… curling iron."

"Oh; that sucks." Santana made a face, feeling the Jewish girl's pain.

"Yup," Rachel nodded.

"The trick to using a curling iron is to use it in the bath tub; that way, you won't have worry about burning yourself."

"Um… thanks for the tip, Britt."

Santana shook her head in disbelief, looking at Rachel's neck, one more time, "Are you sure that's not a hickey?"

"Yeah," she swallowed, "I mean, how could I get a hickey? I'm not dating anyone."

"That's true," the darker girl shrugged.

"Now let's get back to this English homework; it's due tomorrow, remember?" she sighed, looking back down at her homework. _I can't tell them about what happened with Mr. Evans._ It wasn't that she didn't trust them, because she did. She just couldn't tell anyone, at the moment. Not until she gets her teacher to sit down, and talk about what's going on between the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? What about the kiss? I think that it <strong>_**might**_** have been a little bit cliché, but I tried my best. I would also like to take this time to mention that I don't advocate student/ teacher relationships. This is just a fictional story.**

**I'm thinking that five reviews will get the ball rolling for chapter three. So please review! I'm like Tinkerbelle; I need reviews to **_**live**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of 'Taking Chances'. (yeah, I told you that it wasn't going to be too long). It's a pretty long chapter, since it sort of wraps things up, so brace yourselves. It's the longest one yet. But this is just a warning; this chapter contains some M rated material. (adult themes, sex, cursing, etc.)**

**I also need to thank each and every one of the people that reviewed. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be finishing this story.**

**Now on to chapter three:**

* * *

><p>Taking Chances<p>

Chapter Three

Rachel took a deep breath as she watched Mr. Evans at his desk from the doorway. He seemed to be grading papers, probably the quiz that they had taken just yesterday. It had been a pretty easy test for the small girl; she'd always been pretty smart when it came to Shakespeare.

_Alright Rachel, you can do this, _she told herself, silently. _Just tell him how you feel. You can't just keep avoiding this situation, forever. _She slowly walked through the doorway, and up to his desk. _Here goes nothing._

"M-Mr. Evans?"

"Rachel?" he looked up at her.

"I-I think that we need to talk." She told him, her voice shaking. "…about what happened, last Friday."

Sam shook his head, "Rachel, I-"

"Please, sir… we need to talk about this. I-If you're uncomfortable with talking about it, then I'll go first; we just need to figure this whole thing out."

"Alright," he sighed, "I guess that seems reasonable."

"Mr. Evans… I… I think I love you." She shook her head, "And I know that people would say that it's gross to fall in love with your teacher, or that it's just some stupid school girl crush, but it's not. You are the sweetest, most handsome, most charming guy I've ever met."

"Look, Rachel," Sam stood up from his chair, and walked around his desk so he was standing right in front of her, "I would be lying if I said that I don't have any feelings for you. In fact, every time I look into those big brown eyes, I feel like melting; seriously, I think you might need to start wearing a pair of sunglasses to class, or something. But we _can't_ be together."

"Why not? I like you, and you like me. What else is there?"

The green eyed man sighed, running his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "Do you know that I could go to jail, if someone found out that I kissed you?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "We don't need to tell anyone. We could keep it a secret. Like Romeo and Juliet."

Sam shook his head, "Rachel, that's completely different."

"How? Romeo and Juliet fell in love, despite the fact that the society they were living in wouldn't approve of it. Do you know why? Because they loved each other."

He gave her a half smile, "I _knew_ that you weren't having trouble with Shakespeare."

"Mr. Evans, _please_ don't change the subject… do you love me?"

He looked down at his feet, before closing his eyes, running his fingers through his hair, once more. "Mr. Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret… kissing me?"

He lifted his head, so his eyes were looking straight into hers, "Yes… and no… so much."

"Because I don't regret not pulling away. When we kissed… I felt something… like..."

"Fireworks?" he asked, wondering if she felt the same as he did.

"Yeah," she nodded, "like fireworks… _just like_ fireworks." They stood there in silence, for a few minutes. It was awkward… but a good kind of awkward. Finally, Rachel decided to go out on a limb.

She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam moaned into the kiss, and he lifted her up, placing her on his desk. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Rachel opened her mouth, granting him entrance, her hands running through his hair.

Sam's hands trailed up her plaid skirt, making their way up to her panties. He moaned as he continued to kiss her, teasing her tongue with his. _We should stop_, he thought, not wanting to face the embarrassing experience of getting caught making out with one of his students. He knew what they were doing was risky, and he knew that stopping would probably be the best idea; but once he felt her lips on his, the tiny ounce of self control that he had left in him, shattered, and he couldn't help but kiss her back.

Rachel shivered when she felt the rough texture of her teachers calloused hands go beneath the sides of her panties, goose bumps popping up all over her smooth skin. She reached up and quickly undid his tie, throwing it on the floor. As she felt him pulling her panties down her legs, the small girl managed to unbutton his shirt, and pulled it off of his shoulders.

After taking her first glimpse of a shirtless Mr. Evans, Rachel didn't think that she'd ever be able to tear her eyes away. His biceps were incredibly large, and his abdominals were bulging; compared to the bodies of her past boyfriend's, his body looked a lot like that of a Greek god.

Sam pulled her lips away from hers so he could pull her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in just her skirt and her pink satin bra. After a few seconds, he was already having trouble with the back of her bra. Rachel giggled and placed her hands over his directing them how to untie it, still kissing him all the while.

Rachel moaned as she felt Mr. Evans' hands move back and squeeze her ass. She could feel his erection press against her crotch, and it sent a sick thrill through her. The brown eyed girl wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering, "ooooh," as she grinded herself against his groin. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every movement that she made.

She hopped off the desk after undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, allowing her to easily pull them down his legs. The black boxers that he was wearing could barely hold back the cock that lay beneath them.

Sam groaned when he felt Rachel's lips kissing his throbbing member, making him squirm under her touch. The petite brunette slowly pulled the black piece of clothing down his legs, watching stick up even higher when it was free of being restrained by a piece of cloth.

For a few moments, Rachel just looked at his dick, awestruck. She'd seen pictures of the male organ before, but she never knew that some of them could be that… _large._ The wetness she could feel before was beginning to slide down the inside of her thigh, and she so badly wanted to stand back up and slide down onto Mr. Evans' hard cock.

She snapped out of her trance as she watched her hand reach out and grasp it in her hand. "Oh god, baby," she heard Mr. Evans moan, the moment that he felt her touch on his skin; it felt so good to be touched down there.

After a few seconds, Rachel slowly took the tip of his member into her mouth, her tongue slowly licking the head. In all honesty, Rachel had once sworn to herself that she would never put a man's penis in her mouth; she thought that the idea dirty, gross, and just downright revolting. But at that moment, it felt like the right thing to do; like all of those disgusting thoughts had just disappeared. Now that she was actually doing it, it wasn't so bad. It was definitely an unusual experience… but a hot one.

The moment that Sam felt Rachel's lips around his cock, his knees almost gave out, "Oh… god!" he threw his head back and moaned; his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw dropped open. He knew that having a sexual affair with a student was wrong, but at this point, he just didn't care. He didn't fight it, because he was already fighting and struggling with himself. He leaned back against the desk, so he would be sure that he would remain standing up.

Rachel didn't respond verbally, her mouth preoccupied with the task at hand. Her hands came up to grip his hips tight, urging him to thrust into his mouth. Her fingers slid over the curve of his hip, splaying against his buttocks, gripping firmly as she took more of his length into her hot, eager, mouth.

"Good girl… just like that," Sam's body trembled as she took even more of him with each thrust. He held onto her head and thrust into her mouth carefully, not wanting to hurt her. "Fucking Christ!"

Sam's body shook lightly, release building rapidly. "I'm close, Rach. You're mouth feels so fucking good," Rachel smiled around him more turned on than ever before. She reached underneath and gently cupped his balls, rolling them in between his fingers.

When his cock hit the back of her throat, his body trembled. He bit his lip hard and his knees became weaker than before. "I'm… gonna… cum!" His hips thrashed wildly as he hit his climax, and he couldn't hold it, anymore. He let himself go, hips thrashing wildly against her mouth.

Rachel tilted her head upward when she felt Mr. Evans cum in her mouth. She watched in awe at the spent man before her, never seeing a man ejaculate, or her English teacher lose control like this. His head flopped back, and she could tell that his eyes were still clenched shut.

The small girl stood back up, letting the blonde man catch his breath. Once Sam had almost complete control of his breath, he opened his eyes, meeting hers. He quickly picked her up and placed her on his desk, pressing his lips against hers.

Rachel moaned as they made out frantically, rolling the hot fluid off of her tongue and on to his. She wrapped her legs around her waist, his cock bumping up against her pussy. Sam bucked his hips against hers, already beginning to get hard, again. He could see, feel, and even _smell_ how wet she was.

The green eyed man smiled down at her as he lowered her fingers under her unbelievably short skirt, gliding his finger up and down her slit, teasing her. "Oh, oh god, Mr. Evans!" she breathed out, her hips rocking against his hand. Her hands rested on the back of his head, tugging at his golden blonde hair.

Sam bit his lip and moaned as he continued his movements. His fingers were getting wetter and wetter as he continued to tease her. Rachel's thigh was rubbing against his cock, causing it to become harder than before, as he buried his face in between her breasts. He'd seen his fair share of breasts during his four years of high school, and then on through college; but there was no way that any of them could ever compare with Rachel's. The creamy white skin was so soft, and they were a perfect size; he could definitely see himself spending a lot of time, there.

"G-god… M-Mr. Evans…" Rachel whimpered, trying to move his hand away, "…P-please…"

"Please what?" he smirked; Sam wanted to make her squirm, to make her beg him for what she wanted.

"Mr. Evans… I need you inside of me… _please_…"

"Oh; okay," he placed the tip of his penis on her slick, wet flaps, looking into her big, brown eyes, "are you sure?"

When he saw her nod her head yes, he gently slipped himself inside of her. He gave her time to adjust, watching as she winced when he got her full member inside of her. Her insides clenched him so hard, that he had to go back to high school days, and think of the least hot thought he could come up with.

When the short girl began to rock her hips against his, he took that as his cue to start moving. He began to push in and out of her, moaning at the tightness and the wetness.

Her chocolate brown hair was falling over his shoulder as he cupped her ass, her thighs squeezing his hips even tighter than before. Leaving one arm draped around her waist, Sam brought his right hand up to squeeze her breast, his fingers palpating her nipple, occasionally switching from one breast to the other.

Rachel threw her head back and moaned, tugging harder at his hair. "Faster, Mr. Evans, Faster!" she cried out, unable to feel the kisses he was leaving all over her, such was the sensation inside of her. "Fuck me harder!" she bit his earlobe and angled her head to whisper raggedly in his ear, "Your dick feels so fucking good." He about blew his fucking load when he heard her cussing.

"Almost there, Rachel," he encouraged as he let go of her ass, jarring her back on her desk. He banged her harder on the wood planks before reaching down and flicking her clit. She arched her back, sending him deeper into her.

"Fuck!" he moaned, his pace becoming more frantic as he felt his climax come even closer, "You're so tight, baby!"

"M-Mr. Evans, I- oh my god!" A few thrusts later, the sensation was too much for Rachel, and she lost all control, cumming around his member.

"Baby, I- _oh _shit!" When Sam felt Rachel cum around him, he couldn't hold it back, anymore, and he let out a loud grunt, spilling himself inside of her.

The petite brunette whimpered as she came down from her high. Sam thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

The pair relaxed as their climaxes ended, Rachel's head buried into Sam's chest. "R-Rachel," he breathed, his body still trembling. "I… you're so _beautiful_, Rachel; the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And you know I'm not just saying that because of what we just did."

Rachel smiled, looking up at him through her long, dark eyelashes, "Mr. Evans… I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to date Finn, or Jesse, or Noah… I just want to be with you, and no one else."

"Yeah," he smiled at the thought, running his fingers through her streaming hair. After a few minutes of silence, Sam realized what he had just done: He had just had sex with a seventeen year old girl, a minor. He saw what happened to those guys, on the news. When people start to find out, the teacher ends up in prison. The blonde man quickly pulled away from her and reached down, beginning to collect his clothes.

"Did I do something wrong?" The small girl asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"No, Rachel," he sighed, "It's just… I can't do this."

"Oh god, it's that I'm ugly isn't it?" Rachel's voice began to crack, the tears welling up in her eyes, "Why am I never pretty enough? It's not my fault that I don't look like Quinn Fabray!"

"Quinn Fabray?" he shook his head in confusion, "That blonde girl that's in my fifth period class? Why do you want to look like her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" the tears were now beginning to fall from her eyes, "Almost all of my boyfriends have picked Quinn Fabray over me. She's the most popular girl in school. She's beautiful, and I'm… disgusting."

"How can you say that, Rach? You're beautiful; don't let anyone tell you, otherwise."

"If I'm so beautiful, then why don't you want to be with me?"

Sam sighed, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, Rachel, I'm just… too old for you."

"Well," Rachel thought for a moment, "How old _are _you?"

"Twenty two."

"That's not that old; I heard that Ashton Kutcher is married to a woman that's ten years older than him."

"Well that's different," Sam said, retying his tie.

"How?"

"Because," he sighed, "Ashton Kutcher isn't a minor."

"Who the hell cares?" she exclaimed, her sobs becoming louder, "Who cares if I'm a minor? Who cares that you're five years older than me? I love you! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, before! Why should it matter?" She screamed, "All that should matter is that we love each other; because I don't give a shit about what other people think! And neither should you!"

"Rachel," he shook his head, "you and I both know that if you were just a few years older, I'd date you in a heartbeat."

"Age! Doesn't! Matter!" she exclaimed, "You're such a hypocrite! How could you teach us about Romeo and Juliet, a story where two people risk everything for love, even though they could get in serious trouble for just being around each other, when that same kind of love is right in front of you, and you're just pushing it away?"

"Rachel, I-"

"Can't?" She finished, "I get it. Just… please, don't give me any more excuses. I'll get out of your life; I'm sorry if I bothered you," she quickly put all of her clothes back on, and walked out of the room, leaving Sam alone, to think about everything she said.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Rachel sighed as she sat down on her living room couch, holding a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and the remote control in the other. It was a cold and rainy September Friday, so it felt really nice to just kick back and relax in her sweats.

The brown eyed girl was about to turn on the T.V. when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up off the couch and walked up to the door. She opened the door, to see the face of her favorite teacher.

"Mr. Evans?" she shook her head in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

_Wow_, he thought as he looked down at her, _even with just sweats on, she is absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world._ "Rachel, I've been thinking about what you said in the classroom, today… you know, after we…"

"Had sexual intercourse?" she finished.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How did you know that my dads aren't here?" she asked, curiously.

"I remember when we were driving to my apartment, and you told me that you were feeling lonely, because your fathers were on a business trip."

"You remembered that?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well… yeah," he sighed, "You were right."

"About?" she shook her head.

"About age not mattering. When I'm around you, I feel… I feel like my life is complete. And you know what? I don't care if we have to keep this a secret! I… I _love_ you, Rachel."

The small girl smiled her thousand watt smile, "I love you too, Mr. Evans." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

Sam smiled back at her, "But there's one more thing."

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"When we're alone, like right now… don't call me Mr. Evans."

"Then what do you suppose I call you?" she smirked.

"Sam," he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Call me Sam."

"Sam," she smiled, "is that your first name?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well then I love it," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I can't wait to learn more about you,"

"And I can't wait to learn more about _you_," he paused for a moment, "So I was thinking… since it's pretty gross outside… maybe we could go back to my place, order some Chinese food, and watch a movie… a-and you can spend the night… if you want."

"Sam Evans," she smirked, "Are you implying that we have sex? Didn't you get enough, this afternoon?"

"Of course I did," he chuckled, "I just wanted to… you know… fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Oh; well… that's different."

"So… do you want to?"

"Yes," the brown eyed girl smiled, "I couldn't think of anything more perfect."

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. So what did you guys think about the ending? Too rushed? I'm thinking about making a sequel (that's much, much longer than this little fic). I know that I haven't updated 'SOWK' in a while, but I feel that I've lost all my inspiration for it. I know what I want to write, but the words just don't seem to flow. Whenever I sit down to it, I always think 'eh'. But I am going to continue writing it; as soon as my writers block goes away, I'll use all my focous that's not in school on it, to make up for lost time. I'm jst taking a short break from it. Plus, I just have so many ideas of what could happen next for this couple, and none of them will leave my head; and I've really enjoyed writing it. I just feel that there are so many possibilities to what I can do with this story line, and I really want to see where it goes.<strong>

**I would also like to send a shout out to Keating's Disciple (Love the name, by the way. I've probably watched 'Dead Poets society' over a hundred times; Robin Williams was just incredible in that film) not only do I need to thank you for your wonderful review, but also for those movies. I looked up the trailers to both of them right after I read your review, and rented them today, from blockbuster. I'm going to watch both of them later today. I think that they are defiantly going to be a lot of help when I write the sequel.**

**Anyway, I want to make sure that enough people actually liked this story, before I commit to a very long multi- chap. (I'm thinking that the story will follow Sam and Rachel for about five years) So if you've read this, and have liked it at all, please, please, review! I NEEd to know if people enjoy my writing! :)**


End file.
